Torta de Natal
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: .2 shot. Em comemoração ao Natal: Ele não sabia o que era espírito natalino e companhia. Ela não precisou de palavras para ensinar isso. NejixTenten
1. Clima não familiar

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, o Natal pertence ao Papai Noel, e a neurose pertence oficialmente à Hyuuga Neji.**

**Parte I**

_**Clima não familiar**_

-Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

-Tá bom, anda logo com isso!

-Psh! Fight! Fight! E vaaamos lá, time Gai!

Com essas palavras do sensei, as quatro pessoas soltaram as mãos, e desapareceram em saltos, cada um para um lado.

Era mais uma missão arriscada, das quais aquele time de quatro células enfrentava sempre.

E mesmo incluindo os gritos de guerra estranhos de Gai, a indisposição eventual de Tenten, o mal humor de Neji, e a precipitação de Lee, ao final dos dias eles sempre voltavam vitoriosos após terem concluído uma missão perfeita em completa sincronia.

Voltava da missão, em passos lentos pela rua de Konoha. Estava um pouco cansado, mas não tinha tanta pressa para ir para casa. Não tinha ninguém o esperando.

Neji pensava concentradamente no fato de ter conseguido executar um golpe a mais na técnica do jyuuken. Afinal de contas então, o byakugan evoluia. Lentamente mas evoluia. Apesar disso, demorou mais do que o habitual para executar sua parte da missão, aparentemente o uso forçado do byakugan era exaustivo e prejudicial demais.

A noite já beirava o céu, mas havia muitas pessoas na rua. Um semblante de animação pairava no rosto da maioria delas. Neji observou isso com indiferença, perguntando-se se havia algo em especial acontecendo na cidade. Aproximava-se da rua de sua casa quando viu um semblante conhecido.

A garota também tinha um aspecto cansado, embora suas roupas estivessem limpinhas, e não estivesse machucada. Carregava embaixo do braço alguns papéis, e quando o viu desviou a rota, vindo em sua direção.

-Neji.

Chamou ela, aproximando-se, e ele parou de andar.

-Você agora que chegou da missão?

Perguntou Tenten, arqueando as sobrancelhas surpresa.

-Hai. -Respondeu com sua voz séria e grave. - Demorou mais do que esperado. Você já entregou seu relatório da missão à Godaime-sama?

-Não, está aqui. - Indicou com a cabeça os papéis que carregava embaixo do braço. - Estou indo fazer isso agora. Quando voltei, passei logo em casa para tomar uma ducha e só depois fiz o relatório.

Deu um risinho simpático:

-Você vai passar o resto do dia em casa?

Neji estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu o óbvio:

-Vou. Por que?

Acrescentou depois, surpreso com a atitude da companheira, que nunca tinha interessado-se por sua vida fora dos campos de batalha.

Tenten fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão, e continuou, distraída:

-Nada não, é que é um desperdício ficar a noite em casa numa época dessas! Ahh é realmente uma pena que nós teremos missão logo amanhã, não é?

Cruzou os braços, apoiando o peso do corpo só em uma perna, enquanto parecia meio pensativa.

Neji não respondeu. Não entendeu porque ela referiu-se à "essa época" e menos ainda porque tinha reclamado do fato de ter missão amanhã. TenTen não tinha tanto fôlego como os colegas, mas nunca chegou a reclamar de uma missão agendada. Afinal, o que tinha de tão especial amanhã, e 'nessa época'? Neji não fazia idéia.

-Ah! - Tenten, reparando que tinha se distraído e passado tempo demais retendo o companheiro de chegar a seu destino, o olhou, atrapalhada:

-Nossa é mesmo, tenho que ir andando, se ficar tarde demais a Tsunade-sama não vai estar lá para receber esses papéis!

Falou, preparando-se para voltar a seguir seu destino:

-Ja ne, Neji!

Despediu-se começando a andar.

-Ja.

Respondeu ele, fazendo o mesmo.

O rapaz saiu do chuveiro, após uma rápida ducha quente. Sentou-se na cama do quarto, e observou pela janela a rua movimentada durante uns minutos.

Todos pareciam felizes, e de algum modo o clima parecia diferente. O vento frio era cortante, e causava arrepios ao visitar sua pele ainda com resquísios da água do banho.

Sua casa era vazia e silenciosa. Sem um ruído, exceto aqueles que vinham do lado de fora da rua. Isso o agradava, mas ao mesmo tempo dava uma impressão de isolamento do resto do mundo. Quase como se estivesse em um lugar alternativo àquela realidade.

Tinha há pouco começado a caírem sutis flocos de neve. Fazia tempo que Neji não observava a neve. Colocou o braço para fora da janela, estendendo a palma da mão, onde caiu um pequeno floquinho que em segundos dissolveu-se transformando-se numa pequena pocinha de água.

"É que é um desperdício ficar à noite em casa numa época dessas"

O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? Era incomum Neji ficar com algo simples como uma frase o atormentando, mas sabia que apesar do jeito simpático de Tenten, ela não falava pelos cotovelos nem dizia frases sem sentido algum.

Fechou a mão, sentindo a pocinha de água tocar-lhe os dedos;

Levantou-se da cama, tinha tomado uma decisão estranha. Ia jantar fora.

Pegou um abrigo de frio e pôs-se a andar naquela realidade tão distante de famílias felizes, e pessoas entusiasmadas cheias de sacolas.

Fazia muito tempo que Neji não comia fora. Excetuando as vezes em que seu sensei obrigava ele e Tenten a comerem em algum lugar juntamente com ele e Lee, a última vez que o Hyuuga tinha feito isso foi quando seu pai ainda era vivo.

Quando estava no meio da rua, só lembrou de um lugar onde poderia comer uma refeição prática, rápida e não muito cara.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e observou atentamente as pessoas que passavam por ele. Tinham aquele semblante animado, todos estavam acompanhados. Logo o casaco escuro de Neji começou a pintar-se de flocos brancos. Estava sendo aconchegado pela neve.

Chegando ao Ichiraku lamen, sentou-se no banco da ponta e pediu um lamen de frango.

Esperava seu pedido chegar quando percebeu alguns rostos conhecidos aproximando-se do local.

Naruto, Kiba e Shikamaru conversavam, usando roupas para frio e sentaram-se nos outros bancos da banquinha de lamen.

-Oe, Neji!

Cumprimentou alto Naruto, ao que o rapaz correspondeu com um leve aceno de mão. Os outros também disseram curtas palavras de boa noite, e logo os três sentaram-se, voltando a conversar entre si como se o veterano não estivesse lá.

Neji tinha acabado de receber seu prato quando uma parte da conversa dos garotos despertou sua curiosidade.

-Oe, oe, onde vocês vão passar a noite de amanhã, 'tebayo?!

Perguntava Naruto animado, e Neji aguçou os ouvidos, enquanto levava aos lábios um pouco de macarrão.

Era sua oportunidade de saber o que ia haver amanhã, afinal.

Shikamaru soltou uma reclamação, e depois de pensar um pouco, disse:

-Eu acho que vou passar a noite com meu pai e minha mãe mesmo...

Murmurou pensativo, e foi a vez de Kiba pronunciar-se:

-Bah! Eu vou pra uma missão de manhã, mas quando voltar, vou para a casa da minhã irmã, onde o meu clã vai estar reunido! E você, Naruto? Já que nao tem família. Onde vai passar a noite amanhã?

-Ahh! O Iruka-sensei me chamou para ir jantar na casa dele! Ele também chamou o Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura-chan e aquele baka do Sai! Foi duro convencer a Sakura-chan a não ficar com os pais dela, mas acabou que ela aceitou ir também!

-Sugoe, Naruto, seu Natal vai ser muito legal!

Comentou Kiba e a conversa continuou.

Neji ficou confuso durante um momento. Até que concluiu, com uma expressão inteligível.

"Ah, é mesmo...Então é época de Natal...Que besteira...


	2. Torta de Natal

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, o Natal pertence ao Papai Noel, e a torta de limão pertece à padaria da dona Maria.**

**Parte II**

_**Torta de Natal**_

-Geez! Gai-sensei nunca chega atrasado, que pode estar fazendo?!

Perguntava-se Tenten, colocando as mãos sobre os quadris.

Os alunos do time Gai esperavam num campo de treinamento que era o ponto de encontro deles, em plenas 5 horas da manhã do dia 24 de dezembro.

-Ah, provavelmente o Gai-sensei tem um ótimo motivo para estar atrasado. Deve estar fazendo algo incrível, incrível!

Retorquiu Lee, elétrico, desferindo chutes numa árvore grande.

Uma gota pesou no cenho de Tenten, e depois virou-se para o outro membro do time, que estava sentado apoiado numa árvore e parecia surpreendentemente aéreo.

-Isso parece estranho, nee, Neji?

Comentou colocando as mãos para trás da cabeça, com um suspiro mas não houve resposta. Tenten olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida para o Hyuuga. Ele parecia nem tê-la ouvido.

-Neji?

Chamou novamente, dessa vez despertando a atenção do moço, que a olhou desorientado:  
-Como?

Tenten franziu o cenho. Era muito raro vê-lo disperso. Aproximou-se dele, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos, e inclinando-se pra baixo:

-Você está bem?

Perguntou preocupada, o olhando nos olhos.

O Hyuuga passou uns segundos encarando-a, e depois pigarreou, olhando de lado irritado.

-Que pergunta boba.

A garota sorriu e endireitou-se novamente.

"Ele está bem, afinal."

-Meerryy Chrrrristimas!

Disse uma voz que aproximava-se, acompanhando uma figura de trajes chamativos, que surgiu de uma árvore próxima.

-Por que demorou?!

Perguntou Tenten cruzando os braços.

-Ah, jovem Tenten, hoje é um dia especial, qualquer atraso é justificável!

Sorriu Gai, enérgico, fazendo a pose nice guy.

A garota soltou um 'hunf', virando-se meio de lado com cara irritada:

-Pois pra mim parece que você está é andando demais com aquele sensei do garoto Kyuubi!

Neji somente observava a cena meio aéreo, ainda recostado na árvore, mas agora em pé.

-Tenten-chan, não seja tão exigente com o Gai-sensei. - reprimiu-a, Lee. - Yoshi, sensei, qual vai ser nossa missão de hoje?!

Perguntou entusiasmado.

Um bando de passarinhos atravessava o céu de sol poente quando os 4 integrantes do time 10, voltavam juntos para a entrada de Konoha.

Todos tinham um aspecto sujo e pareciam ter se esforçado muito.

-Cada vez ficam mais estranhos esses ninjas do som que estão aparecendo, Gai-sensei! Quem diria que numa entrega de pergaminho para o povoado vizinho, iam haver tantos incômodos!

Lee dizia cruzando os braços pensativo.

-Riiight, Lee! Isso se deve às ações da Akatsuki! Mas não desanimem! Temos que nos esforçar, os outros times estão também!

-É verdade que o time da Sakura-san vai partir em missão para resgatar o Uchiha Sasuke amanhã, Gai sensei?

Perguntou novamente o pupilo, recebendo uma confirmação do sensei.

-Kyaaa, isso está ficando muito perigoso, Gai-sensei! Essas pessoas que vocês dizem ser da Akatsuki não param de aparecer! Ouvi dizer que aquele fugitivo de Konoha que assassinou todo o próprio clã também pertence a esse grupo! - Comentou tenten.

A conversa continuou enquanto andavam, e Tenten reparou com estranheza em como Neji não pronunciara-se nenhuma vez. Quando tratava-se de assuntos sérios e relacionados à missões e outros times, ele sempre parecia muito interessado. Como era de costume, quando o rapaz ficava calado demais, os outros preferiam não interferir e deixá-lo quieto.

Gai sensei separou-se do grupo, seguindo para sua casa e os três alunos continuaram a andar juntos até a hora de cada um ir para um lado:

-Nee, Lee! Onde você vai passar a noite de natal?

-Ah Tenten-chan, eu vou para aquela comemoração com jounins para a qual o Gai-sensei tinha nos chamado. O Naruto-kun e a Sakura-san também estarão lá.

-Kyaaa! - A garota deu um suspiro, espreguiçando-se. - Passar a noite de Natal com jounins deve ser chato!

-Ah, Tenten, não fale como se jounins fossem tão chatos, lembra que o Neji aqui também é um agora?

Comentou Lee, batendo no ombro do companheiro, mas esse não apresentou reação. -E você, Tenten-chan? Onde vai passar a noite de natal?

Perguntou o amigo, e Neji discretamente voltou sua atenção para a companheira de time.

-Nah, eu vou passar o natal com uma pessoa muito especial!

Sorriu a garota, com seu jeito meigo. Neji voltou o olhar para a rua, tentando prestar atenção em outro assunto.

Depois de alguns minutos, os 3 tomaram caminhos diferentes e cada um foi para sua casa.

Mais uma vez fitava aquela realidade distante. Então era isso. Hoje era noite de natal.

Nevava novamente, emoldurando o cenário das 7 da noite da janela de seu quarto.

Todos pareciam tão entusiasmados, falando em comprar presentes e reunir-se com as pessoas queridas, e ele nem tinha lembrado-se disso, mas por algum motivo uma sensação incômoda pairava dentro dele. O que era, ele não sabia.

Estreitou os olhos, fitando a lua cheia no céu sem nuvens ou estrelas.

A lua era sempre tão solitária, sempre tão admirável e inalcansável. Será que a lua ia passar a noite de natal sozinha também? Assim como ele?

Estava retido nesses pensamentos quando escutou alguém bater em sua porta.

Estranhou muito o fato, e esperou ouvir novamente a batida.

Escutou novamente o som, levantando-se da cama, curioso. Ninguém nunca batia à sua porta. Na verdade, todas as vezes que lembrava-se de que alguém fora lá, eram comunicações da Hokage.

O rapaz andou descalço até descer as escadas da casa que era de seu pai, e chegar até a porta. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. Vestia um suéter escuro, e calça jeans quando abriu a porta.

Neji arregalou os olhos, um tanto incrédulo. Não conseguiu esconder a surpresa dessa vez. Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram-se até que ele pronunciasse as primeiras palavras:

-Ten...ten?

Perguntou, engolindo em seco. Ainda segurava a porta com uma mão, quando a garota perguntou, brincalhona:

-Você vai me deixar entrar?

-Ah...claro. - Disse ele, soltando a porta para que ela entrasse e indicando o sofá para que sentasse.

fechou a porta sentando-se à frente dela.

Se Tenten estava ali, provavelmente tinha algum comunicado urgente para lhe dar. Será que tinham uma missão? Ou alguém do seu time havia ferido-se?

Sua mente trabalhava rápido, enquanto sentava-se e observava a garota à sua frente.

Mas se iam para uma missão, por que ela estava vestida assim? Pensando bem... - concluia ele - Tenten estava vestida muito fora do comum. Estava de sandálias, e um vestido até acima dos joelhos, azul escuro de alças. Parecia ter aprontado-se com muito capricho. Percebeu que até jóia ela estava usando: Um colar discreto, que destacava-se em seu colo alvo e de pele macia. Na mão, trazia algo que ele não podia identificar o que era. Parecia um pote, mas seu conteúdo estava coberto por uma toalhinha.

Será que...era uma missão de infiltração? É, só podia ser. Caso contrário, por que ela estaria tão...

-Neji?

Chamou a garota sem graça, ao ver que a expressão preocupada dele era a de quem estava com a cabeça em assuntos bem sérios.

-Hai.

Assentiu ele, achando que ela agora o explicaria o objetivo ninja de sua visita.

-Onde é a cozinha?

O rapaz franziu o cenho, confuso. Por que ela queria saber isso? Será que precisava de algum material que estava lá? Ou será que era um código para informar-lhe de algo? Seja lá o que fosse, não estava entendendo ainda, então resolveu esperar sua próxima 'ação'.

-Por ali. - Ele fez uma indicação com a mão, e ela levantou-se indo na direção que ele apontou. Neji levantou-se indo atrás dela, e reparou que ela tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto. Por algum motivo, Neji tinha a impressão de que a companheira de time estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

A garota foi até o balcão, e parecia procurar alguma coisa nos armários, quando o rapaz impacientou-se:

-Já chega, Tenten. Diga-me logo o que aconteceu. Por que você veio? É algo que não pode falar em voz alta?

Perguntou preocupado, e a garota durante um momento olhou surpresa para deixar um riso tomar conta de seus lábios.

-Tenten!

Ele chamou-a, ainda mais irritado. Por que ela estava agindo desse modo estranho? E por que..estava vestida daquele jeito estranho? Estava tão diferente, nem parecia...

-Bobo!

A garota falou, tirando o pano de cima do pote no momento em que encontrou uma travessa de vido, que tanto procurava.

O rapaz focalizou o conteúdo do pote e surpreendeu-se ao ver que tratava-se de uma torta. E pior...cheirava bem!

Piscou duas vezes, abandonando sua expressão irritada:

-Tenten, você...

A garota, olhou com um "hã?" enquanto colocava cuidadosamente a torta na travessa, e em seguida deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

-Eu vim passar o natal com você!...Neji.

Ela falou, e o rapaz ainda ficou alguns segundos processando a informação, incrédulo.

Fazia muitos anos que Neji passava essa data sozinho, e ser acometido por essa surpresa, fez um monstro que rugia baixinho no interior dele calar-se, e um desconhecido conforto apoderar-se dele.

Então ela tinha arrumado-se assim...pra ele?

Refletia entre pensamentos difusos, que foram interrompidos ao sentir a mão da sua companheira, que segurou seu pulso, o puxando impaciente:

-Veeem! Vamos comer, Neji! Olha só, é de limão. Uma vez você falou que gostava de torta de limão, né?

O rapaz assentiu, com um ainda incrédulo sorriso frouxo, sentando-se na mesa pequena da cozinha, em frente a ela.

-Pois é, então eu não sei cozinhar nada, mas...

A conversa surpreendentemente prolongou-se pela noite toda. Falaram sobre comida, sobre a akatsuki, missões, Lee e Gai, e assuntos que surpreendentemente variaram muito. Neji, ouvia mais do que falava, mas falava. Assim como Tenten falava mais do que ouviu, mas ouvia. Porém, mesmo assim, a noite foi recheada de momentos de puro silêncio, e embora os dois chegassem a passar minutos sem falar nada, não havia constrangimento.

A neve que caía do lado de fora da janela aberta da cozinha, o coral que cantava do lado de fora, na rua, o gosto forte do recheio de limão, e a voz de Tenten, provocaram uma sensação desconhecida no Hyuuga. Mais tarde, ao despedir-se da companheira, ele se perguntaria se era isso que eles chamavam de espírito natalino.

-Naah! Gai-sensei! Na véspera de Natal até vai, mas hoje é dia 25! É dia de dormir! E você nos passa essa missão que genins poderiam executar!

Choramingou Tenten, quando o sensei chegou e Lee pôs-se em sua defesa:

-Tenten-chan, não seja indisposta! Enquanto vamos para essa missão boba, outros shinobis estão partindo em umas muito mais arriscadas, como o time do Naruto-kun! Por isso, temos que dar nosso melhor nessa missão simples!

-Yoshi, Lee! - Concordou Gai, cruzando os braços em expressão de orgulho. - Gambare, minna! E Lee, vejo que você finalmente recuperou-se de ontem!

-E o que houve ontem?

Perguntou Tenten, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Gai adiantou-se a explicar:

-Ahh, é que mais uma vez nosso Lee confundiu água com sakê, então houve uma pequena confusão no restaurante onde estávamos celebrando.

-Tsc, que bobo...

Comentou Neji baixo, com esse simples murmúrio fazendo Lee se irritar.

-Ahh, mas e as comemorações de vocês, como foram?

Perguntou Gai sorridente, sendo seguido por Lee, que parou de discutir sozinho com o Hyuuga, voltando-se para Tenten:

-Ah, é, Tenten-chan! - Disse entusiasmado. - E o seus planos de natal, foram bons como você esperava? Passou o natal com aquela pessoa especial pra você?!

Perguntou com o fogo da juventude. A garota deu um leve sorriso, por um momento para em seguida responder:

-Sim, Lee, foi muito bom. E sim, passei o natal com aquela pessoa muito especial.

Falou, trocando por um segundo, um imperceptível sorriso cúmplice com o Hyuuga, para então todos aproximarem-se para darem início à nova missão.

-Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

-Anda logo com isso...

E desapareceram em saltos.

**N/A: Foi bem gostoso escrever essa fic, então espero que tenham gostado! Feliz Natal! **


End file.
